headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
London
| image = File:London 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = City of London; Greater London | category = | galaxy = Milky Way | system = Sol system | planet = Earth | country = England | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = Great Britain, United Kingdom | residents = | poi = Hammersmith; Westminster; Whitehall | 1st = }} London is the capital and most populous city in England and the extended United Kingdom. It has been a provincial setting for many sci-fi films and television programs since the inception of the genre. Points of Interest ; Hammersmith: Hammersmith is an urban centre in the London Borough of Hammersmith and Fulham in west London approximately 5 miles (8 km) west of Charing Cross on the north bank of the River Thames. ; London Institute of Electronics: In A for Andromeda, this was where Doctor John Fleming met a young woman named Christine. He used their resources to decode a string of singals he had picked up with a radio telescope at the Bouldershaw Fell observatory. A for Andromeda: The Machine ; University of London: In The Day of the Triffids, the University of London is where Bill Masen and Jo Payton sought shelter after surviving being attacked by both hungry Triffids and a mob of blind civilians. A community organizer named Michael Beadley helmed a meeting at the university to coordinate a mass exodus from the city. A radical named Jack Coker staged a siege at the university, kidnapping Bill Masen in the process. Day of the Triffids: 1.3Day of the Triffids: 1.4 in Sci-Fi Time After Time In the 1979 film Time After Time, noted Victorian author and futurist H.G. Wells invents a time machine. However, his colleague, John Leslie Stevenson, secretly the mysterious serial killer known as Jack the Ripper steals the machine and uses it to travel to the future. Wells chases Jack the Ripper across time to bring him to justice. The X-Files In the mythology of the X-Files television and film franchise, London was one of the headquarters of the Syndicate - an international consortium of key figures in the highest reaches of power whose wealth and influence have governed societal structure. The Syndicate were behind most of the government cover-ups surrounding the existence of extraterrestrials on Earth. In 1998, the Syndicate held an emergency meeting in one of the London halls to discuss their options on how to combat an ancient alien contagion that had been let loose in Northern Texas. The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998) Films that take place in * Core, The (partially) * Time After Time TV shows that take place in * The Day of the Triffids (1981) Books that take place in * War of the Worlds Characters from * Bill Masen * Jack Coker * Jack the Ripper (possibly) * Jo Payton * Michael Beadley Organizations from * London Institute of Electronics * Ministry of Defence People who were born in * Adrian Biddle * Alan Scarfe * Alison Leggatt * Andrew Paul * Anthony Sharp * Arnold Yarrow * Charlie Cox * Chiwetal Ejiofor * David Hemblen * David Heyman * Denis Quilley * Douglas Hickox * Eddie Powell * Ernest Hare * Freddie Francis * Geoffrey Dunn * Harry Bromley Davenport * Harry Fielder * Ivor Powell * Jane Asher * Janina Faye * John Nettleton * Jonathan Hales * Jeffrey Gardiner * Joely Richardson * Jon Amiel * Julian Glover * Lalla Ward * Leslie Norman * Margaret Tyzack * Mary Shelley * Nick Copus * Pamela Stirling * Peter Egan * Susan Hampshire * Ted Burnett * Terry Duggan * Terry Rawlings * Tom Hardy (Hammersmith) * Troy Glasgow * Vanessa Redgrave * Victor Brooks * William Morgan Sheppard People who died in * Adrian Biddle * Alison Leggatt * Anthony Sharp * Bessie Love * Brian Glover * David King * David Maloney * Denis Quilley * Douglas Hickox * Edward Bishop * Esmond Knight * Geoffrey Dunn * H.G. Wells * James Hazeldine * John Hollis * John Wyndham * Ken Hannam * Leonard Rossiter * Leslie Norman * Mary Shelley * Miki Iveria * Patricia Kneale * Pippa Steel * Robert Beatty * Robert S. Young * Shelagh Fraser * Ted Burnett * Terry Duggan * Victor Brooks * Walter Gotell Notes & Trivia * Not to be confused with London, Ontario, Canada. * London was also the name of a starship from the Terran Federation in Blake's 7. External Links * at Wikipedia * London at the X-Files Wiki * London at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:England